Tears
by jinky
Summary: Tears, pain, depression, and anger... What if Nicol had a younger sister who was mourning for her older brother's death? This is a behind the scene's character, okay? Just a one shot.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Author's notes: Just a one shot fic about what if Nicol had a little sister who cares a lot about him. The girl's name is unknown… for she's just a behind the scene character. I just need to give her looks to prove that she is Nicol's sister.

**Summary: It was only a few days after Nicol had died in the hands of Kira and the Strike. After a few days, what if Nicol had a little sister who cared so much for her older brother?**

The girl's looks: Long straight vibrant green and emerald eyes.

_**NOTE: There will be differences in the time here than in the anime. You'll soon notice that later on. One thing is just for sure. Nicol is dead here… (TT)**_

Author: Let the one shot start!

I stood in front of a gravestone… letting the rain wet my silky long hair… my eyes flowing with tears as I remembered what happened just a few days ago…

Nicol… my brother…

My bangs covered my eyes as my head bowed down in tears, clutching the white flowers and a huge pack beside me.

I couldn't stand it any longer… I placed on a mini roof above the gravestone and opened the huge back that was behind me. It was…

…my brother's favorite organ.

Sure… we have a grand piano at our home… but the organ is all I can bring. Setting it on a table that I brought, I used the battery system of the organ and started playing by brother's favorite piece…

The Theme of Tears…

As I listened to piano, I started to hum with it… making more tears appear in my eyes…

I stifled a sob…

This music has a sad tune to it that makes me want to cry… Nicol loved this song… and I loved it too…

I was still in the middle of the song when I stopped. The rain pouring down like salty tears and the sad song was too much to bear…

And before I even played another note, I broke down…

"NICOL! BROTHER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US?!" I shouted out loud to no one… "WHY BIG BROTHER?! WHY?!"

I stood up from the chair and ran towards the grave, pounding my fists on the marble stone, crying my heart out… sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

"You promised!"

Thunder…

"You promised me!"

Pounding…

"You promised me that you'll come back right after this dreaded war!"

Shouting…

"You promised me that you'll come home and then you'll be inviting me to listen to your concert!"

Curses…

"You promised me that you'll come home and we'll be practicing the piano together!"

Tears…

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD RETURN BACK TO US!!!"

I kneeled down and sobbed my heart out, pounding my fists in both anger and depression…

Anger at the Strike's pilot…

…and depression from the death of my brother…

My heart cries out to the dark skies… asking anyone if my brother will someday aquire vengeance… he deserves to be avenged. My brother deserves to be avenged…

"Why must this happen… why must my brother die… why Nicol? Why not that Dearka or Yzak instead…?" I sobbed once again. "Why must my brother be taken away from me…?"

I cried under the rain…

I cried under the dark sky…

I cried with the tears of anguish flowing from my already sore eyes…

My tears joining with the harsh rain…

Soaking the marble stone below me...

I saw a shadow loom over me. I looked up and saw a guy with brown hair and purple eyes. His umbrella was sheltering me from the harsh rain.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked.

I stayed silent the whole time while staring at him. He smiled at me gently and took out a purple hanky. I was reluctant at first to take it, but nonetheless, I took it and wiped my face with it.

As I turned back to face him, he smiled. "You look much better now." He said. I nodded grimly, my lips refusing to smile back.

"Thank you."

He led me towards a tree as we both leaned on it, not once letting my eyes leave my brother's grave. All was still until he broke the silence. "Nicol Amarfi… that's his name, isn't it?" He said.

I nodded. "Do you want to tell me what troubles you? It's better if you have someone to lean on whenever you are down." He said.

I was reluctant at first, but decided that telling him is for the best. "Nicol Amarfi is my older brother." I said, noticing that his eyes had widened for a bit, but dismissed it. "He was a great soldier of ZAFT under the Le Creuset team…" I trailed.

"The Le Creuset team? He must have been a very great soldier then…"

I nodded grimly. "Yes… he is. Unfortunately…" I choked once again. "… he was killed by the Earth Forces…"

At this, I did not manage to hide all the anger that I felt and shouted it all out. "He was killed by the Strike's Pilot and that dreaded Strike! If they weren't even there… if they never even existed… my brother would be still alive by now!" I exclaimed, my eyes pouring down with tears again.

"H-he promised me…" Sob. "He promised me that he'll return home safe and sound… and I'll be hugging him tightly with tears of happiness and joy…" I raised my hand as a teardrop fell on my palm.

"But… what is this…? This is not a tear of happiness… it's the tear of depression and anger! I hate the Strike and its pilot! I hate the Earth Forces! I hate them all!" I exclaimed, ignoring the fact that I was screaming at an unknown stranger.

"I hate them! I hate them! If I could just kill them I would! I'll make them pay for what they did to my brother! I'll be my brother's avenger! I'll avenge him! I hate the man who killed him! I hate the strike's pilot! He's one dreaded person who doesn't care for who he kills! He's a… heartless being… I hate him…"

I kneeled down on my feet and buried my face in my hands. The young stranger's eyes were cast down, not that I'd mind though.

"I understand how you feel… I lost a precious friend too… one of the most precious in fact… I did not lose him the way you lost your brother, but I lost him in one of the most dreadful ways that a friend can ever experience. I once thought that… there is still a possibility that our friendship would be restored… but now…" Now it was my turn to look at him with a confused face.

"…it's impossible."

"…why?" I asked.

"Because…" A pause. "Nevermind."

I allowed him to stay silent, not pushing the matters through. I started walking towards the organ as I finally got enough courage to continue the music that I was playing before for my brother.

"…it's beautiful." I heard the stranger say. I smiled sadly as my tears refused to stop.

"…it was my brother's favorite piece. Ever since he died, I have always played this piece… his favorite piece… he was a great pianist… and he became my inspiration to become like him… he taught me this piece…" A pause… a choke… a sob… "…just a day before he died…"

I closed my eyes as I allowed my fingers to play upon instinct, never once missing a note or messing up a tone. I want this music to be played perfectly… well… as perfect as I could.

This piece… I will never forget…

As I stroked the final note, I opened my eyes and saw that the stranger was no longer there. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining once again its golden rays.

I scanned the place to look for that stranger, but all I saw was a note by the table.

Picking it up, I glanced at it.

It said:

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Ending Phrase:

_I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion" _

_Mistakes and pain _

_lead us to a brilliant, momentary light. _

_I just feel the "Rhythm Emotion" _

_The beat of my heart reaches out to you, so far away_

_-"Rhythm Emotion" (Gundam Wing)_

END

Author: Whew! That was quite hard to write! Actually… the episode in where Nicol was killed by Kira had just ended and I was crying as well. Actually, half of this one shot is based on my own feelings after I watched that part. I hope that I didn't offend anyone at all, and as I've said before the one shot even started, the time there is shortened and changed, so I hope that you don't mind.

Reviews please! And no flames please…


End file.
